El cazador de sueños
Esto es sobre la novela de Stephen King. Para otras utilidades, vea: Dreamcatcher (disambiguation). El cazador de sueños (2001) es una novela escrita por Stephen King. Estuvo adaptada en una pelicula llamada también "El cazador de sueños" en el año 2003. El libro, escrito a mano, fue de gran ayuda para el autor para recuperarse de un accidente de coche que tuvo en el año 1999. Le llevó medio año terminar su magnífica obra. Resumen de la novela Situada en la ciudad ficticia de Derry, Maine, El cazador de sueños es la historia de cuatro amigos cuyas vidas son alteradas al salvar a Douglas "Duddits" Cavell, un niño con el Síndrome de Down de un ataque provocado por otros chicos de por allí. Los cuatro chavales viven separados, pero son igual de problemáticos. Cuando se reunen para una excursión de caza anual, se encuentran con una invasión de aliens y una armada psicológica del Colonel Abraham Kurts. Uno de los amigos, Gary "Jonesy" Jones parece estar bajo el control de "Mr. Gray", un desagradable extraterrestre que es dueño de una terrible agenda. "Bob Gray", el nombre del extraterrestre invasor, es también uno de los nombres de Pennywise el Payaso en la novela It de King, pero no podía ser nada más que un anagrama de Gary, el nombre de pila de Jonesy. El la novela, Jonesy, un profesor de Historia, estuvo en un accidente similar de automóvil al que King en el 1999. La invasión alienígena empieza cuando Jonesy descubre un hombre caminando en el bosque que se queja de fuertes dolores de estómago causadas por unas frambuesas que ha comido. Jonesy se da cuenta más tarde de una sustancia mohosa de color rojo que el hombre tiene en el cuello, que demuestra dispepsia i una horrible flatulencia. De un momento para otro, otro de los cuatro amigos vuelve de haber dado una vuelta por el bosque y se da cuenta de que muchos animales que ha visto padecen de lo mismo que aquel hombre. Decide enseñárselo a su compañero pero, cuando regresan, el hombre desconocido está en el lavabo, muerto. Ese hombre, los animales y eventualmente una mujer comparten síntomas similares y se dan cuenta que están infectados con un macro-virus. Los científicos de la armada originalmente llamaron al virus "The Ripley" La historia continua con dos de los amigos que son asesinados y Jonesy sufriendo alucinaciones causadas por un extraterrestre adulto, Mr. Gray. Los personajes empiezan una lucha para detener a Mr. Gray y evitar que siga infectando a miliones de personas con el virus y prevenir su destrucción por parte de Kurts y sus súbditos. Para esto van a necesitar la ayuda de Duddits, ahora un adulto con cara de niño, que se está muriendo de leucemia. Duddits es el "Cazador de sueños", el poseedor de diferentes "poderes" que pasan a los demás en formas distintas. Curiosidades * En el filme hay varias referencias a otras obras de Stephen King, algunos ejemplos son: hay restos de un coche en la nieve - "Misery"; amigos de la adolescencia caminan por vías de ferrocarril - "Cuenta conmigo"; los protagonistas recuerdan hechos de la infancia - "It". * La especie alienígena que invade las montañas es conocida como "Ripley", una referencia al filme "Alien" donde así se llama el personaje protagonista interpretado por Sigourney Weaver; además, Jonesy en una escena menciona al gato de la película "Alien". * En una escena el señor Gris hace referencia a un poema mientras habla con Jonesy; se trata de "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" de Robert Frost. * Al final del filme, Douglas 'Duddits' Cavell lleva puesta una gorra y una cazadora del equipo de beisbol los Red Sox, equipo favorito del escritor Stephen King. * El actor Thomas Jane trabajó en este filme, porque su madre, que es una gran fan de Stephen King, se lo pidió. * Cuando Jonesy ya esta poseído por el alien, en la escena donde conduce el camión, se puede leer en una señal "Derry", pueblo ficticio donde Stephen King desarrolla algunas de sus historias. * Cuando el coronel Curtis decide asesinar a todos los civiles retenidos ante el peligro de que estén infectados con el virus, se pueden observar diferencias de traducción en la versión en castellano. En esta, cuando Owen Underhill le replica el coronel Curtis dice que matar gente inocente le revuelve el estómago mientras que en la versión en inglés la frase que dice es "matar americanos me revuelve el estómago" * Las criaturas con colmillos, tienen bastante parecido con las de un juego viejo de arcade llamado "Splatter House". * Otra información: links a otras novelas de King * El título original de la historia fue "Cancer" pero la mujer de King le dijo que no lo usara.author's note at the end of the book Referencias General Matheson is in reference to writer Richard Matheson who influenced steven king with his novels and short stories Ediciones * ISBN 0-7432-1138-3 (hardcover, 2001) * ISBN 0-7434-3628-8 (mass market paperback, 2001) * ISBN 0-7434-3627-X (mass market paperback, 2001) * ISBN 0-7432-2188-5 (e-book, 2001) * ISBN 0-7410-0369-4 (e-book, 2001) * ISBN 1-58945-621-1 (e-book, 2001) * ISBN 0-7434-6752-3 (mass market paperback, 2003) Category:2001 novels Category:Novels by Stephen King de:Duddits fr:Dreamcatcher it:L'acchiappasogni he:לוכד החלומות hu:Álomcsapda nl:Dreamcatcher ja:ドリームキャッチャー ru:Ловец снов fi:Unensieppaaja sv:Drömfångare (bok)